1. Origin of the Invention
This invention is the result of a golf instructor, and student's co-recognition of a long unsolved problem and means for solving same.
2. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention involves an apparatus for enhancing the training and perfection of an individual's golf game. More particularly, the apparatus is portable and highly versatile. A user can train and practice the user's golf swing with all clubs from putter to driver. The device readily aids improvement of the many diverse areas of a user's golf swing.
3. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search revealed a number of patents which do not teach or suggest the novel features of this invention. These prior art patents reveal that devices for guiding a golf swing by positioning the ball and the user's feet to suit the different swing requirements for different golf clubs are well known, as are open-ended tracks for assistance in training a putting stroke. The patents located in the search include the following:
______________________________________ Patent No. Issue Date Issued to ______________________________________ 2,150,580 03/14/39 CROWLEY 3,343,268 09/26/67 SCHENNYM 3,459,429 08/05/69 GREEN 3,860,247 01/14/75 TAYLOR 4,146,231 03/27/79 MERKLE ET AL 4,257,608 03/24/81 FUNK 4,384,718 05/24/83 CACHOLA 4,538,815 09/03/85 POIRIER 4,544,160 10/01/85 MINER ______________________________________
The patents to Taylor and Miner are directed solely to putting practice, and do not accommodate all of the clubs a golfer requires for a full game.
The Crowley, Green, Funk, Poirier, Cachola and Schennym patents disclose devices which are mainly concerned with feet placement, and include some portion of the device which interferes with or provides the possibility of being in the way of the hit and follow-through of a golf swing. The Cochola patent includes a three-sided device with two parallel sides formed from flat elongated strips to define a stance guide strip and a line of flight guide strip. Cachola, however, joins those guide strips with a transverse strip with its longitudinal axis disposed perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the guide strips, and in line with the designated golf ball positioning area, which is placed outside of the line of flight strip. An extensible ball position ruler located outwardly from the user at the end of the perpendicular strip is an index and gauge to touch the ball. The ball position ruler, the line of flight strip, and the perpendicular strip all have the distinct possibility of interfering with the golf swing hit point or follow-through.
The Merkle et al patent discloses a golf platform for both of the golfer's feet and for the ball. It is neither compact nor portable and does not teach or suggest the invention.